A tosse e seus significados
by Niril
Summary: Não, isso já estava passando dos limites. Haveria de encontrar uma solução e também haveria de se conter, afinal, já estava casados há dois anos. Já era hora de ele saber se conter, não era?Não era!


_Só porque eu tenho certeza que estou com a gripe do porco, porque meu amor por ruivos está exacerbado-saindo pelos meus poros - e porque a única coisa para me consolar é um (s) pedaço (s) de bolo de chocolate. _

_Sugiro "Chasing pavements"._

_Reviews for me darlings!_

_Xoxo_

* * *

_A tosse e seus significados:_

_A tosse é um reflexo do organismo para _eliminar_ resíduos como: pó de flu,asa de fada-mordente triturada ou poeira normal mesmo;entre outros._

Entre outros?O que raios quereria dizer entre outros?E no que isso ajudaria?Melhor voltar a folhear o maldito livro.

_Ela funciona como um mecanismo de autolimpeza do sistema respiratório, sendo uma resposta do nosso corpo contra algum fator irritante na garganta, cordas vocais, traquéia ou pulmões._

Tudo bem... isso não estava ajudando em nada.O que interessava saber que era uma mecanismo de autolimpeza do sistema seja-lá-qual-for?Ela estava tossindo. Muito.Há mais ou menos duas semanas.

A cada vez que tossia seu volumoso cabelo castanho sacudia numa cascata em volta do rosto um tanto quanto pálido, aí ela lambia os lábios e ele não podia deixar de sentir que suas orelhas ficavam vermelha, cor de beterraba. Ou rabanete, o que fosse mais intenso.

Ah, cara!Ele devia ser um pervertido. Era isso, pronto. Ele **era** um pervertido, sem o deveria.

Mas o que poderia fazer?Que homem não ficaria tentado ao ver sua doce, jovem, linda e... gostosa esposa num pijaminha que mais parecia um pedacinho irrisório de pano?-Pijama!Há!Aquilo era mais uma provocação, isso sim!As estrelas salpicadas por locais estratégicos,as alças fininhas,o tamanho mínimo.-Recostada na cama, lânguida, largada e severamente alérgica?Se bem que uma pessoa mais sensível poderia achar aqueles violentos ataques de tosse e a voz fininha e, no momento, fanha dela pouco atraentes, mas não ele. Não, não, não. Não ele. Alias, existia algum momento em que ela não fosse atraente pra ele?

...

Bah,não adiantava nem tentar procurar,se esse momento existia ele nunca o havia presenciado. Nem quando ela havia quase se metamorfoseado em um gato isso tinha acontecido. Ele ,na verdade,se lembrava de pensar que gatos eram bichos bem interessantes quando a vira daquele jeito.

Não, isso já estava passando dos limites. Haveria de encontrar uma solução e também haveria de se conter, afinal ,já estavam casados há dois anos. Já era hora de ele saber se conter, não era? Não era?!

_A tosse é considerada crônica quando dura mais do que oito semanas e apresenta as seguintes características ou sintomas associados:_

_-Secreção amarelada, esverdeada ou amarronzada (quanto contém sangue)._

Uh... tudo bem,nojento.

_-Chiado no peito._

_-Febre persistente._

_-Perda de peso._

_-Cansaço._

Em uma palavra?Preocupante. Colocou o livro inútil de lado e se voltou pra mulher deitada numa pilha enorme de fofos travesseiros. No criado mudo ao lado, debaixo de um pacote de lenços e uma garrafinha cheia de água , uma pilha de livros. Entre um porta retrato de ouro-onde flutuavam e reviravam nuvens cinzentas, que prediziam o tempo lá fora-e um globo de vidro onde um apinhado de bonecos de neve cantava "We wish you a merry Christmas" repousavam duas varinhas. Uma de freixo e pêlo de unicórnio e uma de videira e corda de coração de dragão.

"Mione, você está expelindo uma secreção amarelada, esverdeada ou marrom?"

"Heim? O guê? Do guê é guê vozê esdá valando Ron? Guê nojo!Vozê bor um agaso andou bebendo a bozão que zua bãe vez pra mim de novo?!"

Uh... por um acaso era culpa dele não saber que aquilo era uma poção?Tinah cheiro de wisky de fogo,pelo amor de Merlin!E era culpa dele não saber que , se bebida por pessoas sãs, a dita cuja causava alucinações?

"Por acaso tem... chiado no peito?"

Aproximou sua orelha-ainda rubra dos pensamentos lascivos que estava tendo - esquerda do peito dela pra checar. Sentiu a respiração-não muito suave - resvalar nos cabelos ruivos do topo da cabeça, o cheiro gostoso e cítrico do perfume que ela tinha e por um momento quase quis arrancar aquele pijama imbecil. A quem estava tentando enganar?Queria arrancar aquele pijama infeliz desde o momento em que fora dormir alucinando no dia anterior!Alucinando coisas bem relevantes com o pijama -ou a inexistência dele- no corpo de sua esposa.

"Talvez febre persistente?"

Colocou as costas das mãos na testa e no pescoço dela, estava quente sim. Mas não tão quente quanto ele se sentia. Engoliu em seco perante o olhar castanho e inquisitivo.

"Quem sabe... perda de peso?"

Deixou que sua franja ruiva cobrisse seus olhos azuis e começou com o exame. As mãos escorregando pelos braços, passando pelas costelas e indo a cintura. O corpo macio tremendo de leve. Ou será que eram suas mãos que tremiam? Depois descendo pelas pernas e indo parar... ali. No local exato entre decidir ser um bom moço e respeitar a atual condição adoentada de sua mulher ou... mandar tudo as favas e tirar aquele pijama estúpido dela de uma vez.

Uma risadinha agradável e dedos finos passando por seus cabelos o retiraram-momentaneamente-de seu dilema.

"Izo dudo é breogubação gom a binha gribe alérgiga ou é zó uba desgulba bra bazar a bão em bim?"

Ignorando a pergunta - absurdamente sem cabimento-continuou a averiguar.

"Possivelmente cansaço."

Murmurou consigo mesmo, enquanto puxava as pernas da jovem de debaixo das cobertas e via sua pele se arrepiar por causa do ar frio.

Como haveria de testar o cansaço?

Sentado entre as pernas dela franzia o cenho pensativo. O olhar que Hermione lhe lançava era no mínimo divertido.

"Eu esdou bem Ron.Zério, vozê esdá vazendo denbesdade dum gobo d'água.!"

Teria que fazer isso, era pelo bem dela. Era o único modo de testar se ela estava cansada.

Abaixando-se lentamente, colando pernas, peitos e lábios ele a beijou. Devagar primeiro pra testar os batimentos cardíacos-que começaram a acelerar. Mas era o coração dele ou o dela que batia daquela forma frenética?

Agora mais forte e mais intenso pra ver se a respiração estava em ordem e teve certeza que a forma-firme-com a qual a segurava não ia interferir em nada no funcionamento dos pulmões.

A temperatura definitivamente não devia estar normal. Ele tinha certeza que podia ouvir o som chiado do seu sangue evaporando dentro das veias e os lábios e as bochechas vermelhas dela não diziam o contrário. Se bem que as mordidas com as quais ele havia iniciado, continuado, terminado e reiniciado o beijo pudessem ter algo a ver com aquela cor tentadora que o fazia querer morder... mais. Muito mais.

Ela definitivamente não perdera peso, continuava maravilhosa como sempre. Curvas no lugar certo. Absolutamente... perfeita!

Como ele sabia disso?Ora, o pedacinho de pano idiota, imbecil e estúpido já tinha sido arrancado e jogado longe há tempos e a única coisa que a mantia aquecida eram as mãos dele e a deliciosa atividade-terapêutica-que estavam prestes a começar a fazer.


End file.
